


Surprise, My Love...

by TheatricalBride



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: All the good stuff that comes with lovin'!!!!!, Black and White theme, Dom/sub, F/M, Kissing, Love whipping, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times, Surprises, Touchy-Feely, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalBride/pseuds/TheatricalBride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend (you get to decide who the lucky chap is) decides to do something nice for you since you mentioned something to him a while ago. Beautiful, elegant, wild, and delicious sexy fun ensues!!!!!!</p><p>This is my first one-shot, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, My Love...

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned this is my first attempt at a one-shot. I thought I was going to have to do this in two parts, but I felt it would be better just to have it as a whole one story. So if you read the first part, well I welcome you to read it again with the new revisions!!! 
> 
> Oh and a key for you to go off of:
> 
> (B/N)=Boyfriend's name (I wrote this with my go to British crush in mind, but you can do anyone! Will it be Tom, Benedict, etc? You can even do a character like Loki, etc!) 
> 
> (B/F/N) Best friend's name
> 
> (Y/F/F) Your favorite flower
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!! And please leave feedback! Love you guys...and so will your man ;)

                One wonderful morning, you awake to find yourself lying alone in the bed you shared with your beloved boyfriend (B/N), empty on his side. Except for a folded piece of paper and a (Y/F/F) lying on top of it. You take the flower in your hand, and give it a soft sniff; it smells so sweet and good! Then, taking up the piece of paper, you open carefully and find it is a note from him:

                _My darling,_

_I am afraid I will not be home until very late this evening; my manager is keeping me in meetings practically all day and into the evening! But I promise, when I am home, I will make it very special for you…_

_All my love, my heart,_

                                                                                                                           (B/N)

_P.S. It will be something you have wanted to do for a long while now…_

               

You gasp when you read the bit at the end. Something you have wanted to do for a while? Well, you have wanted to do many things with him, but you cannot help but wonder what he is talking about. But you leave the thought aside for the moment, and make yourself ready for a day at work.

~

                While at work, although you are diligently doing what you are suppose to do, your mind cannot help but wonder what your sweet little boo has planned for you this evening. Part of you wants to text him and ask, but where was the fun surprise in that? Anyway, he probably wouldn’t tell you to begin with! But you are just aching and wondering to know, what he has in store. Suddenly, you are taken out of your daydream when your best friend, (B/F/N), asks if you want to join her for a bit of shopping and dinner after work. You cannot help but feel guilty since (B/N) and you cannot have dinner together at home, but you do accept since you haven’t truly had an evening out in the longest time! When she walks away, you suddenly get a feeling that this was not just coincidence…and you think you know who might be working with her!

                Later on, after shopping at a few boutiques near your place of work, you and (B/F/N) pop into a café and order some dinner. While waiting, you begin to ask why she wanted to go out.

                “I thought we could just have some time together,” she says, trying to hold back a giggle.

                You know your friend, and she cannot keep a secret if her life depended on it! “What’s really going on?” you ask, trying to look irritated.

                She is hesitant for a moment until she bursts. “Ok, he told me to take you out because…well, he is more than likely home getting ready right now. Getting ready for you to come home…He needed you out so he could set up the house. But don’t think that I didn’t want to go out with you; I am enjoying this!”

                You could not help but smile. He was getting the house ready? Getting the house ready for what? You wanted to truly know now what was going on!

                “Do you know what it is?” you asked.

                “No clue! Honest, but he said he was going to make it really special. It was something you wanted to do with him for a while. Which I have no idea what he meant by that; you two are already past the point of having… _you know_ …” she said, a grin crossing her lips.

                It was true; it had been about a month or so now since you first “did it,” so what could it possibly be that he was making it so special? It wasn’t your anniversary, it wasn’t your birthday or his, and as far as you know, no other milestones came up. So what on earth could it be? As you ate your dinner and physically left the subject of why (B/F/N) really brought you out, you began to feel your heart beating with excitement, and you could not wait to see what was awaiting you when you got home!

~

                Upon approaching home, you put your key in the lock carefully, turned it, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, you put your bag down and removed your coat. Then, upon turning the corner, you saw two candles lit on the coffee table along with a white rose and a note. Opening the note, you sighed knowing it was from your love.

_Please go into the guest bedroom and put on whatever is in there. Then, come and find me…_

                                                                                                                                                (B/N)

                You silently squealed with excitement, as you blew out the candles (you did not need a spontaneous fire occurring), and ran with light steps to the guest room. There, lying ever so beautifully on the bed was a white and lacy short nightgown, just for you! You go over and pick it up; it is the most delicate thing you have ever held, and you cannot wait to put it on! You tear off your clothes, and while you are wearing a pair of nice white panties, your bra you decided to wear is a flaming red number. This will certainly not match the outfit! However, you notice the nightgown looks like it will hold up your breasts nicely, so you decide to fore go a bra and put on the gown. When you pull it over your head and smooth it down, it sits right above the end of your thighs…and fits like a dream!!!

                You run to the mirror to see how you look. And you look so lovely and stunning! The gown looks phenomenal, and make your body look beautiful…and your breasts larger than normal!!!! Feeling ready, you shake your hair a little to make it sweet and sexy, and slowly open the door to go and find (B/N). Now when he said to come and find him, you realize that there are not many places in the small flat to hide. So you decide to check the bedroom first, and when you approach the door, you can hear scattering footsteps from inside.

                “Gotcha,” you whisper to yourself.

                You slowly turn the knob and open the door. It is dark except for the light coming from the window. Peek your head in, you look from behind the door to see a robed figure, his back to you, standing in front of the moonlight filled window.

                “Darling,” he purrs, “you have found me so quickly…”

                You giggle. “Well, I simply guessed where you would be most comfortable with me, so I thought the bedroom would be the most appropriate place to be.”

                He chuckled. “My, aren’t we the good little guesser. Perhaps I should reward you?”

                You feel as if your heart stopped for a second. Did he really just say that? What was he doing?

                “Why don’t you get on the bed, my dear,” he suggested, “You must be so tired after such a long day…”

                Slowly and tentatively, you walk over to the bed, and get on. You decide to recline just a bit, something that was sure to get him going! But then, he slowly turns around himself, and you gasp! This is the first time you have seen him all day, and what does he do? A beautiful black mask is over his gorgeous eyes, and covers the top half of his face…and then you realize. What have you wanted? What did you ask (B/N) only a few days ago when you talked about things you wanted one to do for the other? Yes, you asked him if he could wear a mask to bed one night while you “played” in bed, because “masks turned you on like nothing else.” You are just amazed that he was actually going to go along with this!!! And it was then you started to feel aroused…

                He slowly came up to the bed, and crawled onto it himself. You felt yourself lean back against the soft pillows, and looked up to his eyes. They were almost darker than normal, and that could mean only one thing.

                “Do you like the way I look, my dear?” he whispered in a low baritone.

                “Yes…” you whisper shakily.

                “This all for you…I am going to treat you well tonight, my pet.”

                He reached up to skim his fingertips down the side of your face, and you trembled terribly as the warm tips met you cool flesh.

                “But I have one request…” he continued, “You will call me ‘Master,’ my little one. And if you do not, I will torture you to the brink of madness and not allow you release for the rest of the night. But, if you obey…well, you will just have to wait and see what happens then, won’t you?”

                You tremble at these words your Master has just said; he was certainly taking this mask thing seriously. Never before had he been so dominant in bed with you; he was always so polite and gentle. And now, here he was. A tyrannical force of nature that shouldn’t be reckoned with! And yet…how you loved every second of it! You nodded gently, and he cupped his hand under your chin with a gentle force.

                “That’s my little girl,” he whispered. Rising above you while on his knees, he began to remove his robe. “Now, shall we play?”

                  You felt a luscious gasp escape your trembling lips as the robe came off. He was not naked just yet, but my God! The sight of him in his tight, ebony black boxer briefs made you begin to feel warm and excited inside and all around your body. He slowly came back towards you, like a black panther. He put his hands on either side of your head, his legs parted over yours, and softly nuzzled you in the crevices of your neck. He took in your scent, as if smelling to see if his prey was good enough for consumption...oh, and how delicious you smelled to him!

                 "Mhmm...you are absolutely divine, my little one," he whispered, a purr into your ear, "Your flowery perfume mixed with you womanly scent is heaven."

                 A soft giggle escaped, and you leaned yourself back into the bed, as you tried to let your hips connect with him. When he saw this, his hands swiftly came down upon your hips. You looked up to see him staring down at you, hard at first and then softening into something much more mischievous! 

                 "Anxious are we?" he asked, pressing his lovely fingers into your flesh. You trembled and bucked your hips a bit, but he wasn't letting you go anywhere. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who is to treat you this evening? Hmm?"

                 "Yes, Master," you whisper innocently, "but I thought you would enjoy-"

                 He put a finger to your lips, and lowered himself to your left ear. "My dear, if it is pleasing me that you want, then you shall have it...but not until I deem it so..."

                 Suddenly, you found your arms pinned to the bed in a flash. As he held you down with his knees, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed two scarves you did not see before. Trying to struggle against his hold, he ultimately held you tighter as he began to tie your wrists to the bed posts. Within moments, you were tightly bonded to the bed, and completely at this mercy. He jumped off the bed, and looked at you; this was complete torture having him look at you, the hunger filled in his eyes and all he could do was just stand there and not touch you!

                "Look at how helpless you are," he purred, "So vulnerable, so meek, so... _innocent_. I could do anything to you right now, and you would not have any say would you? No of course not! I could even just leave you here; leave you and never come back. And there you would lie, wanting me to return and give you full release and-"

                "Stop PLEASE!" you scream, "Please, no...Please anything but that!" This was so much for you; you knew he would not do that to you. But then again this was a whole side to (B/N) you had never seen before. He could do those things if he wanted, but he wouldn't...would he? It was as if the mask across his eyes gave him some sort of strange power that forced him into this almost devil like persona. "Please, Master, whatever I have done, I beg forgiveness-"

                 "Come now..." he continued, "Begging so soon? And no, you have not done anything wrong, my little one...except for one thing..."

                 "What is that...Master?" you whisper, almost on the verge of tears due to not understanding what is going on.

                  You turn your head to look at him, and can see a small smirk forming across his lips. Suddenly, he pounces from his standing position right on top of you. He touched you, forehead to forehead, and let out a soft but imposing growl. Then, chuckling deviously, he said, "You must never trust a man in a mask..."

                  His lips crashed onto yours, as he kissed you passionately and wildly. Moaning in spite of yourself, you parted your legs just a bit during the chaotic kiss, and it was then that you realized moisture was found below. Perhaps you couldn't fear this side of (B/N)...oops! You mean, your _Maste_ r, after all! Then, you began to feel his fingers slowly make their way down to your chest, and lightly dance across the fabric of the nightgown. Taking hold of each end of the neck, he pulled down fiercely, but not roughly, and exposed your beautiful breasts. They were already peaked with arousal and were anticipating what was to come.

                  He took his mouth to your right one, while his left hand made play with your lone breast, twisting the nipple and toying with it. He suckled gently and hungrily all at once; you felt as if there would be nothing left by the time he was finished! Your moans only heightened the way he sucked, for now his teeth were involved and he violently, yet lovingly pulled upon the flesh. As he kept his mouth upon your breasts, his fingers continued down farther until they reached your sacred entrance. he took them underneath, and instead of pulling them off like a normal man, you could hear the harsh sound of fabric being torn.

                  "Ahhhhh!!!" you cried out as you moaned, "(B/N)!!!"

                   You gasp, suddenly realizing what you just said! Then, a low growl comes from your delicate flesh. "What was that, _my dear_?"

                   You look and see him slowly rise, now looming over you imposingly. "I didn't mean it! Oh please, Master, I-"

                   "Hush!" he hissed, "Oh my dear, I told you you would pay if you did not follow my one rule. And now you shall..."

                    He got up and went over to the closet, and began to rummage through it. You knew that was where he kept your toys and his, but you were lying on pins and needles wondering what he was going to pull out. Suddenly, a snap of leather rang through the air, and you felt you heartbeat quicken. You knew exactly what that sound was! Then, footsteps hurried back to the bed, and then another swish and snap of leather rang out and you felt it right across your thigh. You cried out; it was the whip! He could have chosen anything on you, but knowing he chose this, you knew you were in big trouble. And he was going to let you know it!

                    "Now my love," he whispered, "for you insolence, you are going to be whipped to my liking, and once finished, I will clean you wounds...if you understand what I mean by that? Then, when I am finished with that, I will fuck you senseless until you can't even see or think straight. Your punishment will be to keep yourself from releasing all over this beautiful bed and yourself, and when I am ready to fuck you, I may just let you come. But that will be _if_ you can follow my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

                    You nod slowly; you had never had to hold in an orgasm before and you knew this was going to be a challenge. But (B/N) would not be doing this if he knew you could not do it. You have to trust him and you will!

                    Without a moments notice, the whip came down across your feet, and began a slow climb to its destination towards your center. All the while, (B/N) demanded words from you, which only caused you to become more wet with desire.

                    "Say you're mine!" he hissed.

                    "I am yours!" you cried out.

                     "What am I to you?!"

                     "You are my Master!"

                     "Say it again!"

                     "You're my Master!"

                     "Say it AGAIN!"

                     "Master!!"

                     " _AGAIN_!!!"

                     " _MASTER_!!!!!"

                     As he whipped you, it was almost like watching some sick twisted form of ballet. His movements were flawless as he worked, hair dropping in front of his face, all while that infamous mask stayed in place. After what felt like an eternity, the whipping ended before he reached there and you saw the device fly across the room. (B/N) came back on again and dove mouth first towards your clitoris. Oh god! Never had anything felt so sweet and good in that one moment. His lips and tongue lapping up every bit of nectar that flowed from you was as if he was drinking from the Fountain of Youth. His tongue managed its way in and dove into you; you closed your eyes and held tightly to your bonds, enjoying in this moment, but also holding in your release, like the good little servant you were! When he finished, he pulled away from you. Although your eyes were closed, you felt his looking you over. You could feel your sweat glazed over you, your breasts heaved up and down trying to catch your breath. 

                      "Such a good girl for me," you hear him say, "You truly are worthy of your Master..."

                      And just like that, you felt him push into you in matter of seconds! You sigh and allow him to settle nicely into your core. And then he began his rhythmic movements.  Slow at first, it became faster and more vibrant as he took you towards new heights. All the while he intoned into your ear things like "My beautiful girl," "That's it, move with me, little one," and "I will drive you towards sweet madness, my love." You slowly could feel yourself dripping while he was still inside you, your cum sliding about around his hard and delicious cock. Suddenly, you began to feel your core tighten, and you groaned out, praying silently that he would keep his promise. 

                       "You are close, aren't you, little one?" he grunted.

                        "Hng...yes...Master," you responded. 

                        "Yes...that's right, I knew you would be after so long...Do it, then. I believe you have deserved it."

                         You did not believe at first you just lied there, your eyes opening slowly to look at him. his eyes practically hidden within the black mask because they were as black as night themselves. 

                         "Do it!" he hissed, "Do it, I command you! Come... _come for me_. Now!"

                         Stars filled your eyes, and you felt great release emanate from your entire body. You tensed up, and fell softly into bliss, as you screamed from pure delight! Soon after, he came just as hard as you, and you both rode out your orgasms on one another. You could feel both of your warmths mingling with each other; a feeling that was so beautiful and so pure! You honestly could not remember the last time you came so blissfully and wonderfully in your whole life; perhaps this was your first, maybe your fifth? Either way, you felt more than satisfied. 

                          (B/N) then removed himself from you, and lied beside you in the bed, slowly removing the ties, and holding your arms as he placed them onto the bed beside you. You turned to look at him, and found yourself being wrapped in those strong and loving arms.

                           "I wasn't too rough, was I?" he whispered, his lips against you cheek.

                           You shook your head. "It was wondrous!" you responded. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against you. 

                           Then, you suddenly realized something. "(B/N)?" you ask.

                            "Hmm," he says.

                            "Are you still wearing the mask?"

                            A pause. "Yes, why?"

                            You look up, as he looks down on you. He still looks intoxicating and imposing with it on, but you just want to see him for who he is.

                            As you slowly reach up to remove it, he takes your hand in his and pins it down. 

                            "What's that for?" you ask.

                             He grins deviously. "I think I will keep this on for a bit longer," he says, "After all, you were the one that said masks turn you on 'like nothing else'..."

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Like I said, my first one shot so I hope it was ok!  
> Please feel free to leave comments and/or feedback! <3


End file.
